


Letters Between U & I

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maya is in Sweden, Student Exchange, email forms, emails between Joshaya, i don't know how to tag, joshaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Josh believe in someday. Someday is here but Maya is across the ocean. This is their lives in emails between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a fic called 'Letters from Europe' and I got inspired to do my version. It's not the same. It's not copied. It just got inspired by it. If you want to check it out the author's name is murderousnerves.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

from: painterhart@mail.com

to:joshuagab@mail.com 

Dear Josh,

I’m 18 now, yay. But that really isn’t saying something since I’m half way across the world in Sweden. But I thought I would email you, I’ve enjoyed these emails between us back and forth but I’ve been so busy these last few days with the art program that I haven’t gotten the chance to write you back. To be honest Josh I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I agreed to do this student exchange program. It’s my senior year and I’m in a foreign country without my friends. I mean I talk to Riley everyday, you know if you don’t count the 6 hour time difference. Even Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle have called to say hello. But I still miss them you know? Maybe it’s worse because I just turned 18, well technically it’s 6 pm in New York when it’s midnight where I am so I’m still 17 over there. I hope it’s better in the morning, some of my friends are taking me out to breakfast then a club later at night. Did you know it’s legal to drink when you're 18 in Europe? Yeah I learn something new everyday. Well I’ll talk to you soon.

How was your day?

Maya (sent out 12:23am UTC)

P.S. What have I missed in our great city?

 

from: joshuagab@mail.com

to: painterhart@mail.com

Dear Maya, 

Late reply, sorry, you’re probably asleep or maybe you’re still out with your friends I can never keep up with the time difference. I  just want to say happy birthday and it does make a difference, a big one actually. The missing thing will go away. I mean you've been in Stockholm for almost 8 months now and you are in that home stretch. You're starting to feel that yearning again for the states. But I still have your emails Maya, you love Stockholm and the culture and history it has. Focus on that and that feeling will go away. You can always call me, even in the weirdest hours and I will always answer. You haven't really missed many things, the city is pretty much the same, except they opened a new burger place by your high school, and Riley hates it but the boys love it so she and Smackle are always getting dragged there. I’m sure she told you about that? Then Cory thought it was a good idea for us to go skiing right? Wrong! Lauren was there and boy was it awkward for him, because Topanga just glared at him, but it was hilarious for me. Riley didn't know what to do so she just stayed with Lucas. I miss you too by the way, I can tell it was implied. Do you remember the week before you left for Europe? You were packing at Riley’s because your place was a bit too crazy since your mom and Shawn were moving closer to Cory’s? Well I don’t think you saw me because I was technically just there to do my laundry. But I saw you. You were different. Your hair was in a ponytail and your had a pencil and notepad listing everything you had to pack. You were talking to Riley about how you have been saving for this program since you heard about it 8th grade year, you were nervous because you were the only one going but you then finished it off with “I want a change. And this is it.” That was the moment you changed in my eyes. You were always so mature for your age but that was when you grew up. Someday was getting farther away but it is still worth the wait. 

How was your day?

Josh (sent 7:10pm EST; 1:10am CEST)


	2. Chapter 2

_**from: painterhart@mail.com** _

_**to: joshuagab@mail.com** _

Dear Josh,

Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve written you it’s just that my friends and I are in Paris yeah I know crazy right? But it is currently a 3 day weekend for us, it’s a national holiday in Sweden today so no classes. So my friends decided we should go to Paris. 2 of the people who came with me are my classmate from back home Charlie and Max and then some people I met here, Letha and Anya. Letha and Anya are from Paris so they know their way around the city. I wouldn't mind getting lost in the city you know? The first day we arrived in Sweden Charlie and I purposely got lost. It took us 5 hours to get back to the dorms but we saw so many wonderful things. So I just got back from the Eiffel Tower, I’ll insert a picture {Picture} that’s Letha, Anya, Charlie, and Max, so many tourist so they took our pictures. IT was so beautiful I wished you could have been here, you, my mom, the Matthew’s, everyone. But it hasn't been a picnic it was pouring outside today so we got stuck at a cafe for 3 hours, then we had to ruin back to the hostel where we are staying because the cafe was closing, needless to say I am soak from head to toe and I feel like shit. But the day was still great, tomorrow is our last day and I think I want to get lost. I’ll tell you all about in my next email.

_How was your day?_

Maya. (sent 6:01pm CEST; 12:01pm EST)

_**from: joshuagab@mail.com  
** _

_**to: painterhart@mail.com** _

Dear Maya,

I hate testing week. My roommate is issuing a total contact shut down. No phones or internet, I am currently at the campus coffee house so I can get this email out to you. I think I’ll be staying at Cory’s place for the week, if I want to get any proper studying done. I can’t go off the grid, I just can’t. Have I told you how much my roommate and I don’t get along? I can’t stay long, there is a timer on the wifi connection and mine is about to go. But I want to know about Paris and what you are doing. Riley says you better have gotten her a bear or something.

_How was your day?_

Josh (sent 4:30pm EST; 10:30 CEST


	3. Chapter 3

_**from: joshuagab@mail.com  
** _

_**to: painterhart@mail.com** _

Dear Maya,

I hate testing week. My roommate is issuing a total contact shut down. No phones or internet, I am currently at the campus coffee house so I can get this email out to you. I think I’ll be staying at Cory’s place for the week if I want to get any proper studying done. I can’t go off the grid, I just can’t. Have I told you how much my roommate and I don’t get along? I can’t stay long, there is a timer on the wifi connection and mine is about to go. But I want to know about Paris and what you are doing. Riley says you better have gotten her a bear or something.

_How was your day?_

_Josh (sent 4:30pm EST; 10:30 CEST)_

**_from: painterhart@mail.com  
_ **

**_to: joshuagab@mail.com_ **

Dear Josh,

I got lost today, and I loved it. I took pictures and found a cafe that had a great view of central Paris. Perfect place to draw, which I did for hours. I drew a couple getting engage (cheesy), I drew children with their parents. Then finally I got tired of strangers and drew people I knew. I drew Riley and Lucas by the Louvr, I drew Zay and Lucas trying to get the perfect picture by the eiffel tower, I drew Farkle and Smackle with tour guides in hand mapping out the trip. I drew my mom and Shawn walking by the seine river walking hand and hand. Shawn trying to take a picture of my mom. I would have drawn you too but I just couldn't figure you out. So I’ll leave that up to you. I have to go now, early train ride back to Sweden (22 hours at least I can sleep on the train.) 

_How was your day?_

Maya (9:53pm CEST; 3:53pm EST)


	4. Chapter 4

_**From: painterhart@mail.com** _

_**To: joshuagab@mail.com** _

Dear Josh,

Have you gone awol on me? Riley said you've been cramming for your exams so I can't really blame you if you haven't checked your email or text. But just wanted to tell you that the pictures I drew while I was in Paris? I handed them in to one of my teachers and I guessed they loved it because I have a little show coming up and she decided to add on my pictures. I already have a big project for that show but she thought it would be great if I added in the little ones. I told Riley earlier, you may have heard her scream (sorry for that) her words her "OMG peaches I'm so proud of you! I wish I could be there!" That made me sad. I have a show and no one I love would be here. But I didn't tell her that, Riley happy is the best for all of us. Well I'll let you study. Message me when you can. 

_How was your day?_

Maya (sent @ 10:20pm UTC; 4:20pm EST)

**_From: joshuagab@mail.com  
_ **

**_To: painterhart@mail.com  
_ **

Dear Maya,

I'm really sorry I couldn't reply to your last 2 emails. But testing week is finally over! Done! Spring Break has just begun for me. So I've got a whole week free. To be honest I don't know what to do. My parents said I can use the lake house if I wanted too since Morgan is on one of her backpacking trips. Last postcard I got from it said she was somewhere in Abu Dhabi. She's always been a free person. Your art show sounds amazing you deserve it Maya. Don't think about the things that makes you sad think of happy thoughts. Remember our phone call a few weeks ago when I Told you that everything will fall into place? Well look at it. Everything is slowly getting there. I have no doing in my mind that every thing will be okay. If I remember correctly it's time for our monthly phone call. Let's schedule a time that works for both of us. Since I'm on spring break this week I'm pretty much free. 

_How was your day?_

Josh (sent @ 10:20am EST; 4:20pm UTC)


	5. Chapter 5

_**From: painterhart@mail.com** _

_**To: joshuagab@mail.com** _

Dear Josh,

I can't believe we fell asleep talking. I'm so happy that was an app instead of actual phone calls because international calls are expensive enough without us falling asleep. Next time let's schedule the call for late morning for you and mid afternoon for me. Is Riley okay? She hasn't responded to any of my calls and messages. Her social media has been pretty dry lately I'm worried. I tried Lucas but he said that nothing is wrong. Even from an ocean away I can tell that the cowboy is lying. Can you call her and see? Maybe I'm just being a worry wort. Let me tell you about my day. It's Saturday right now so I went to this local food market by my school. Letha went with me and we ate some really weird food. Turns out she was allergic to this fish and she was rushed to the hospital I am currently writing this email from my phone in the waiting room of a hospital. Letha is fine now and she is just getting discharged. We're just waiting for our teacher to finish talking to the doctor. You know how hospital back home are depressing as fuck? Well hospitals here are less depressing. Their waiting rooms alone could blind a person with its brightness. (I just bumped into a wall, don't type and walk. I'll message you on FB once I get back to my dorm. Where I'm safe and sound. 

_How was your day?_

Maya (sent @ 8:45pm UTC; 2:45pm EST)

  
**_From: joshuagab@mail.com  
_ **

**_To: painterhart@mail.com_ **

Dear Maya,

I did what you asked but I'm currently at the lake house with some of my friends from school. Reception is spotting so I didn't really hear what Riley said. But she sounds okay. Nothing to be worried about. I won't be able to write this week. Wifi is not good at all. Good luck at your show tomorrow (or today? Time difference annoying) you'll kill it. 

_How was your day?_

Josh (sent @ 6:50pm EST; 12:50am UTC)

**_From: painterhart@mail.com  
_ **

**_To: joshuagab@mail.com_ **

Dear Josh, 

It is the morning of the showing and I've got a lot to do I just wanted to reply to your message before I leave for the gallery to prepare. I understand, I've been to your family's lake house. Terrible reception. I hope you enjoy your spring break. Riley replied to my message she said she's sorry she hasn't been able to message or talk to me, she's been busy with school stuff. Okay I have to go Anya is calling me that we have to leave. Talk to you soon. 

_How was your day?_

Maya (sent @ 9:28am UTC; 3:28am EST)


	6. Art Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't in email form. I thought I would include something different.

Maya walked into the open gallery space where her art school has set up her work. She wasn't the only one who had her work displayed here for the show Charlie's photography was also her. She and Charlie did a piece together called "Out of Touch" the meaning behind it was leaving their friends and family back home and coming to Sweden for school and their senior year. It was shaped like a person and it took Maya and Charlie 6 weeks to sculpt. Maya's drawings were the based of the sculptor she drew barriers separating them from home. But she made it beautiful because that's what this trip was. A Beautiful Escape. For Maya an escape from her world back home. For Charlie an escape from Riley and Lucas. Charlie was actually doing better in Sweden, he is currently dating a girl named Jennifer who is in an exchange as well. She's originally from L.A.

"Charlie this looks amazing. Did you add new photos?" Maya asked Charlie who was walking around the sculpture looking over anything they have missed.

"Yeah. Just one or two. I added the photo from Paris on the Eiffel Tower. Then I added a picture of me and my friends from back home."

Maya looked at the picture and saw Charlie and his group of friends, Zay was among the pictures he was also Charlie's friend. It was at a dance recital or something Charlie, Max, Zay, and from what Maya could see, Sarah and Darby were there too.

After some final checkups. Everything was done with the main project. Charlie went to his booth to set up his solo work, while Maya went to her booth and set up her social work.

"You know I don't get why the colors are so bright but the photo is so sad," Smackle said.

"It's a contradiction piece Smackle."

Wait Smackle? Maya turned around and saw her friends and her mom by her booth. Maya was surprised she didn't say anything.

"Peaches!" Riley said and hugged the surprised blonde!

"Riley?! What are you guys doing here?!" Maya looked at her friends.

"We wanted to surprise you baby girl. Riley told Farkle about your art show and Farkle asked his father if we could use their plane to come her. It was so fancy."

"Mom," Maya said and hugged her mom

"I'm so proud of you baby girl. This is beautiful."

"Congratulations Maya," Shawn said as he hugged her. Maya was so happy, she only wished Josh was here but it looks like he and Riley's parents weren't here.

"Corey and Panga send their love but they couldn't leave because Auggie is in school right now so we have to take loads of photos," Shawn said as he held out his camera.

"This is nice Maya," Zay said as he looked at her drawings.

"Is this us?" Farkle said as he looked at the pictures she did in Paris.

Maya nodded, "yeah I was in Paris a few weeks ago and got inspired."

"Woah is that? Is that Charlie?" Zay asked as he pointed at a picture of Charlie and Jenny, Maya took a few days ago then she added some colors around it like it was their aura. Super in love in pinks and red.

"Yeah and his girlfriend Jenny."

"Zay!" Maya heard Charlie's voice, Zay smiled and did his complicated handshake with Charlie and gave him a hug.

"Dude congratulations I didn't know you were doing this art show."

Charlie looked confused, "I didn't really tell anyone but my parents. Who are with Jenny right now." He said pointing towards his parents and girlfriend,

Charlie looked at the rest of the group and gave them a polite smile. Riley and Lucas looked awkwardly at Charlie who gave them a small nod.

"Uncle Shawn!" Charlie said when he spotted Shawn  

Maya's turn to look confused, Shawn turned around and saw Charlie and greeted his nephew.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?" Shawn didn't even know Charlie was here. He gave Charlie a hug.

"Wait a minute? This is little Chuckie?" Katy looked at Charlie who looked slightly embarrassed at the nickname. If this wasn't so confusing she would have made fun of it.

"So kid are your parents here?" Shawn asked looking for his brother who he hasn't seen in years since they both travel for their works. But he was hoping it would change since he now lived in New York.

"Yeah, they're over there." Charlie pointed at the corner where the food was.

Shawn excused himself and Katy and went to introduce Katy to Jack.

"So..." Zay said to break the awkward tension they have fallen into. "Small world huh?"

"So did you know!?" Maya asked as she hit Charlie on his arm.

"Ow!" Charlie winced then he nodded, "Yeah I spent a summer with Uncle Shawn back during the summer before we went into freshman year. I found out when I saw a picture of him and Mr. and Mrs. Matthews."

"You didn't tell me? Dude! I tell you everything" Zay said faking the hurt in his voice. Charlie rolled his eyes but then smiled

"Sorry man, and no you don't, I tell you everything next time I find out something new"

"Well if you come to think about he does look like Shawn. I'm the face structure and We've seen pictures of your parents and Shawn when they were younger. He looks a lot like him." Smackle said looking at Charlie.

Maya can agree he does look a lot like Shawn and she's met Shawn's brother before, Charlie looks like him, like a mini version.

"Wait I've met your dad." Maya said, but as if it dawned on Maya, "oh"  
Charlie's parents, along with his 2 sisters, walked towards them with Katy and Shawn who was talking.

"Stephen is my step dad but he raised me so I took his last name. But my full name is Hunter-Gardner." 

"So Maya ,Charlie,  care to tell us about this huge monument," Shawn said.  
Maya smiled and was happy they were talking about art again.

"Charlie, why don't you start?"

"Well the piece is called '2 worlds separated' it started when we were feeling homesick"

Charlie explained the first half of the project. Then Maya explained the second half. The first time they got lost in Sweden. The first time she met Letha and Anya and Max and Jenny.

The night was a success. Charlie and his dads, his mom couldn't be here because she had work and couldn't get out for it, went out for dinner, which they were all invited to but Shawn already made plans. Shawn hugged his brother goodbye and went their separate ways. Maya and Riley walked arm and arm talking about what is going on in New York and what Maya has been doing here.

"Well on weekdays it's school like always, which I hate. It's American curriculum so we are basically learning what you are. When it's the afternoon, from 12 to 2 we are in the arts, like music, painting, photos, dancing, all that stuff and it's my favorite. Sometimes on the weekend some of my classmates and I will take the train to neighboring cities and just look around."

"That's sound amazing peaches. We miss you but we're glad you are enjoying yourself."

"Hey, I'll be back for graduation. So we can all still graduate together like we planned."

Riley nodded. The rest of the night was great but she wished Josh was here too. Someday was a long way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the thing about Charlie being related to Jack and Shawn is not a original idea. If you notice he kind of looks like them. Especially when he has his hair long. Also Charlie's parents 
> 
> Dad- Jack Hunter  
> Stepdad - Stephen Gardner (OC)  
> Mom - up to your imagination. 
> 
> What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

_**From: painterhart@mail.com** _

_**To: joshuagab@mail.com** _

Dear Josh,

You knew didn't?! That's why you're letters were so short. You usually type like a mad man telling me about everything but these last few letters you were very loose. Riley gave me your birthday present thank you I love it. Where did you find it? I've taken 20 pictures already and I'm almost out of film, thankfully I go to a art school so there is always extra films to go around.

These last few days have been crazy though, but fun. Farkle flew us all to London for the day we visited his mom who had work over there. She took us out to dinner. Shawn was so weird around her like how Mr. Matthew's would have acted around Lauren. Farkle told us about their past, has everyone went out with everyone at some point? Like wow. Zay tried to male the palace guard move, it didn't work, he looked hilarious though. As fun as all of that was it made it harder when they all had to leave at weeks end. I know I'll see them in a few months but these last few days made me realise how much I missed them and how much I've missed. I wish you could have come with them. It would have been nice to see you. But I know you're enjoying to spring break, it's not the Warmest here in Stockholm so it still feels like early spring when it's still very wet and cold. Anyway that's all for me. 

_How was your day?_

Maya (sent @ 5:54pm UTC; 11:54am EST)

**_From: joshuagab@mail.com  
_ **

**_To: painterhart@mail.com_ **

Dear Maya,

Riley is so jett lagged right now I'm back from the lake house and I'm at her place right now and she's passed out on the couch. She's been home for a day and all she has done is sleep and eat. So right now I'm currently sat on the floor eating the Swiss chocolate they brought home. It's amazing. It's sounds like you had a fun few days I'm happy for you. Yeah I sorry I couldn't come I didn't even realise they were leaving for Sweden until Corey told me. I didn't know. I would have gone to see you if I knew. Riley told me she was planning to surprise you but I didn't think she meant flying all the way to Europe for that surprise to happen. I've been very productive these past few days. I got a job at Topanga's, yeah I started yesterday and man is it hard. Your mom works too when she can but like Riley she's a bit jetlagged. Cory just asked me "Josh why are you on the floor?"

"Riley is taking up all the coach." I pointed at his sleeping kid. He's not trying to get her up but it's not working so he just let be. My day has been pretty boring I just got off my shift so now I'm just playing with Auggie and preparing for a night out with some of my friends from school. I should go though so Riley said you just found out that your friend Charlie was your step cousin? Does that make sense? How was that? I knew that Jack had a kid but I've never really met him since he and Shawn live different lives so it's hard to pinpoint them. But Jack is cool. 

Before I go I just want to say I'm so proud of you and your art show. Riley took pictures of your drawing they are amazing. Especially the ones you did in Paris. Can't wait to see more when you get home. 

_How was your day?_

Josh (sent at 8:36pm EST; 2:36am UTC)

 


	8. Chapter 8

_**From: painterhart@mail.com** _

_**To: joshuagab@mail.com** _

Dear Josh,

Have I told you how I make my spending money? Okay well once a week Anya and I go busking in the streets. Somewhere where it's tourist central. So yesterday we sang an original song she wrote and well let's just say we made over 300 dollars (well krona) yeah we were their all afternoon till like 7 so we made a lot. Anyway that's what I did on my day. Riley told me you went on a date last week? Why didn't you tell me? We're friends Josh. Remember that time Riley lost her bear? You said we are both in the long game and we won't get upset if the other one dates. I'm on of your best friends. So tell me how was it? 

_How was your day?_

Maya (sent @ 9:43pm UTC; 3:43 EST)

**_From: joshuagab@mail.com  
_ **

**_To: painterhart@mail.com_ **

Dear Maya,

I was going to tell you but there really wasn't much to tell. She's in one of my premed courses. We have a similar friend, you remember Andrew from when I got accepted to NYU? Remember that night? :) Anyway Andrew is her cousin and he sent us up. We had a good night but there wasn't really anything there. We're hanging out again though but just as friends. I've told you about my previous dates before and you told be about yours. I mean your longest relationship was with Charlie right? When you guys were sophomores? What ever happened to you two anyway? Last I saw you guys together everything checked out. 

_How was your day?_

Josh (sent @ 6:35pm EST; 12:36am UTC)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK! I have not forgotten this story. I just had to focus on other stuff in my life. But now I'm back!

From: painterhart@mail.com

To: joshuagab@mail.com

Dear Josh,

Since when did we start talking about my love life? We were just talking about your date with what's her name? I don't think you mentioned her name. Anyway if you really want to know why Charlie and I broke up, it was because he did his junior year in this art program that we're in now. I think he just wanted to get away from New York and it was hard to keep a relationship together if we weren't in the same timezone, so decided to split up. But we, of course, stayed friends. That's the story, and now he is my sort of cousin. Thank god no blood relations. Anyway, I was thinking of the chat we had a during New Year's when I came home to New York? We went for a walk in Columbus Park. It was late and dark and I made the stupid choice of wearing a jacket that did not do anything for keeping me warm. So you tried to give me your coat but I didn't take it. So you just wrapped your arms around me with your coat and we just watched people set up for the midnight countdown. We talked about how we would always be there for each other, and how we would support each other when we're in different relationships? My point, in this random letter, is that I will always support you no matter who you date. I got to go it's late and I have an early day tomorrow. 

_How was your day?_

Maya (sent 12:09am UTC; 6:09pm EST)

From: joshuagab@mail.com

To: painterhart@mail.com

Dear Maya,

Her name is Alissa, and I know you wouldn't judge. I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you would. I remember that night during New Year's, we came back after midnight and Cory and Shawn were freaking out. Even though we told them we were just at the park. That was hilarious. Riley's face made it 10x better, she was trying so hard not to laugh at them as they yelled at us. Then at each other, because another person was yelling at us. So anyway enough about dates and stuff. That's not what's we talk about. So Shawn tells me you've been taking pictures as well as drawing? I would love to see them in your next email. You are a real good eye for art so I want to see what you can do with a camera. 

So my day was a bit shitty, to be honest. First? I woke up past my alarm so I was late for my first class of the day. Which is crucial for my premed class. The teacher already has it out for me. Me being late does not help. Thank god I only had 2 classes today. After school I went to Topanga's and started my first day on the job. You're friends were of course there. They showed me more pictures from their trip to visit you. Then Farkle and Smackle started talking about the history of the Tower of London and how it was established and stuff. I honestly tuned out while I was working. Riley of course says hi, I'm pretty sure she called you already but she just wanted me to add on what she said. She wants to know if you're still coming to the lake house this summer? You should come. The lake house is a really good place to draw and stuff. Call Riley with your answer. She's really excited. Because this is the first summer that Mr. Howdy and Zay can come since they won't be going back to Texas for the summer since they'll be back for the year once they start college. Have they told you which school they were going too? So she's planning a last hooray for you all. It's only April and she's already planning summer. Reason 17935 why we love her. Okay I've written too much sorry. Anyway I got to go I'll write soon. 

_How was your day?_

Josh (sent 11:47pm EST; 5:47am UTC)

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be two letters a chapter.


End file.
